The Rules of Love Are Not Easily Broken
by the one and only anonymous
Summary: Annabeth was forced to sell her soul to Cupid and become an angel of love. Her job was getting soulmates to meet and "fall in love". She hates it. Hates every mission she goes on. Her newest targets intruge her though. Rachel Elizabeth Dare who becomes her best friend, and Rachel's "true love" Percy Jackson- a very interesting guy who just might be...the love of her life.
1. I'm sorry

**Ok, so I don't know how to say this but...**

**I am completely rewriting the whole story.**

**I don't know why, but I just wasn't satisfied with it, and I hate myself for rewriting and rewriting each chapter without warning you guys that it might be different!**

**Don't worry, it's still going to be the same plot and story line, just rewritten differently to portray the characters, character feelings, and character developments a bit better. Not hating on loveangel!annabeth, just hating my writing.**

**So I decided to rewrite the whole story...**

**And I won't post any new chapters until i'm done with the ****_whole story_**

**Please don't kill me! and I know I suck!**

**I'm sorry :(**

**(PS: I'm having troubles with ideas so just comment an event that you want to happen in the story and I _might _****think about making it into the story (: )**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the awesome characters that form the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series! The real creator is this amazing author Rick Riordan!**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

**(Part of) Chapter 1:**

_**:::**_

**Exactly 47 years earlier:**

_Summer of 1967_

Ironically, the worst day of my life was the sunniest day too. I had gone to park to read the latest edition of my favorite book series (because teens back then have never heard of the internet and actually spent time outside), and a newspaper with the latest news on the Vietnam War. I was also planning to meet up with Luke in fifteen minutes by the apple tree on top of the hill where we usually hung out.

Two hours of waiting went by and I was starting to wonder if Luke forgot our meet up. Again.

But then I heard an "_Annabeth!"_

I knew that voice. I had looked up from my newspaper and smiled, relieved that the figure running up the hill didn't completelyforgot about me. (Right now I cringe at my reaction every time I recall this story. How could I have "loved" a guy that was _two hours late!)_

Guess it was how he looked that day. He was still near the bottom of the hill and I couldn't really see him, but like usual, Luke looked like a sun god with his golden hair, sunkissed skin, and a face that competed with Narcissus. The picture perfect guy practically sparkled in the sunlight as all my anger towards him washed away.

And I wasn't the only girl who had thought that. It seems that every girl who looked at Luke fell flat on her face to worship him. I knew the reason why so I wasn't _jealous_ or anything, but everytime I see a girl giggling about him and eyeing him up and down (like every girl in the park) I just want to _strangle_ them to death and feed their bodies to some monster!

Okay, so maybe I was littlejealous. Go sue me for being a teenage girl.

I heard another giggle and looked away from my gorgeous best friend to give every slutty girl in the park a glare, sending a clear message to _back off_. The two brunettes that giggled stopped and sneered at me. I raised my eyebrow.

Now, if you ever met me you should know that _no one_ should challenge me. Not ever.

I crossed my arms and turned my steely, grey-eyed, death stare up a notch. I swear everytime I meet up with Luke, I have to have a silent glare war with another girl before they get a message that he's clearly there for me. It's ridiculous! I stared at them for a few seconds before the girls' resolve finally started to crumble. The shifty eyes came, and I smirked at their uncertainness and fidgeting feet. Finally, after a while they turned up their nose and left. I stared at their haughty retreating backs and smirked.

_Works every time._

I felt a tap on my shoulders and I smiled, knowing who it was. I was about to turn to him, but then I remembered I found an interesting story earlier in the newspaper and I wanted to show it to him. I bent down and grabbed _The New York Times_ from my reading spot and flipped to a certain page. "Hey Luke, did you know that there was a race riot in Newark New Jers-"

I turned around and stopped mid sentence.

What I saw was completely different from what I was expecting. Instead of the well dressed guy I always knew, Luke was standing there, breathless and half naked. His shirt was unbuttoned and wrinkled. His pants was also missing. The only thing that covered him were boxers and the unbuttoned shirt.

Worst of all, Luke was panicking… and Luke never panicked.

Something was definitely wrong.

I was confused and for once, I didn't have an answer or explanation (Well, there was one reason that explained Luke's lack of clothes, but back then I refused to believe it). My mind was immediately filled with a bunch of question marks. "Luke, why are you-"

Luke pressed his finger to my lips and cut me off. he was bent over with his other hand on his knee, trying to catch his breath. "Hold.. on," he breathed. He took his finger off my lips and I crouched next to him and put my hand on his back to comfort him.

"Luke.. are you okay?" I asked.

Luke, finally able to breath again, stood up and covered his face with his hands. He started to pace while rubbing the back of his neck and pulling at his hair. "I really messed up Annabeth," he said frantically. "I messed up bad!"

I stood up, intrigued. "Why? What did you do Luke?"

He turned to me and to my surprise, grabbed my face with both of his hands. I stopped breathing and dropped the newspaper. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, and my mind immediately became blank and all I could focus on was the fact that our noses were touching and that I could feel his breath on my lips. I had dreams about being this close to him, but I never thought it would be in this situation. "Annabeth," Luke spoke softly yet serious. "I need you to do a really big favor for me."

"Anything," I said, almost breathless from the close proximity. "Anything for you."

Luke smiled, and the next thing I saw was a flash of gold in his eyes

_**:::**_

* * *

_**Hello Again! So if you have seen my last chapter you would know that the story is underconstruction right now and I won't be posting any more chapters until im done with the **__**whole**__** story. **_**Well, I was originally going to post it in the middle of August but I got pushed back a bit because i'm moving and I'm going to a camp soon. **

**So that's why since I'll be a little while before I post, I decided to give you a little sneak peak on a part of chapter one. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**

**Let me know what you think!**

_I love you and your comments!_

_-the one and only anonymous!_


End file.
